Pure White
by Angelic Snow Dragon
Summary: Three universes. Three different ways of life. What happens to a young man and his sister as all three of them collide and form into one? OCxGardevoir Yuri Scenes, Slight Incest, if you can call it that. Progressive Story.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

* * *

Some people believe that there are parallel worlds, possibly entire universes besides ours somewhere in space. Others merely scoff and continue on with their daily lives.

I'm different. Granted, everyone is different from each other, but I'm a bit more different than them. Imbedded deep within my mind is a memory that isn't quite mine. Before you say, "Oh, that's just your imagination," and such, let me tell you one, crucial, extremely significant detail.

It's a memory of the Big Bang that happened 13, 14 billion years ago. You know, that giant explosion that scientists theorized happened because the universe was in a high density state and expanded, forming the universe we have today. Even if it's a bit fuzzy, I can get the general idea of what happened.

There was only one, single universe at the time. However, due to the fact that it was contained in something close to the size of a golf ball at the time, the immense lack of space for the growing universe caused the spherical enclosure to rupture, and explode, sending out millions of parallel universes out at once. Most perished, black holes forming due to the huge amount of energy suddenly bombarding their universe. Only 3 survived, thriving in the new expanse of space.

I knew they existed, but I never thought I would see them.

Today marks the start of a new age.

The age when universes collide.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON… RIGHTS BELONG TO OWNERS… YOU GET THE IDEA**

* * *

I coughed up a bit of blood, before grimacing as another fist flew towards my stomach.

Wham.

The fist hit harder than I originally thought, nearly causing me to double over in pain.

Nearly.

"Still won't give up, you little shit? Persistent little fucker, eh?" A gruff voice scoffed, before snickering a bit. "Guess I'll just have to slice you open then. Maybe I can send your guts to your family and watch their reactions!" He laughed, drawing out a slender butterfly knife. He played with the silver blade with his fingers, the shiny blade reflecting my chained image back at me. I sighed, thinking for a way to get out of this situation."You've fucked with the wrong gang, bitch!" He grinned, raising the knife above his head.

"Freeze! Get down on your knees with your hands in the air!" A familiar voice shouted, a loud boom resonating through the room as the heavy metal door was thrown open.

"Crap! It's the cops!" The man that was about to gut me glanced back at his goons, and at the cops. "What are you doing just standing there?! Shoot them!" He reached for his pistol, which had been tucked in his pants.

Using the confusion to my advantage, I kicked the muscular gang leader in the groin, kicking his gun out of reach.

At this note, everyone decided it would be a good idea to begin to shoot.

Bullets ricocheted everywhere, blood splattered across the floor, the whizzing of bullets filling the air. The entire gang was pretty much wiped out, and a few cops had some injuries.

"You alright, Chris?" The voice called out again, the speaker stepping into the light. I grinned back at the familiar face of my sister, Tess.

"Nice and healthy, thank you. Well, mostly anyway." I replied, shifting a bit to the right so she could take off the chains. Tess got one of them off, and I waited for her to get the other one. Just then, a slicing pain shot through my stomach, making me yelp in pain. The gang leader was on the floor in front of me, his butterfly knife lodged deep in my stomach.

Frantically, I grasped for the knife, and yanked it out, before stomping his head into the ground and plunging the knife deep in the side of his head.

"Chris!" My sister shouted, quickly applying pressure on the wound. "Stay with me Chris! You'll be alright! Quick, John!" She called out, a young officer snapping to attention after finishing wrapping up his comrades wound.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Request paramedics at 1573 N. Amsterda…" Her voice slowly faded, everything slowly turning darker, and darker, until I could see nothing.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON, OBVIOUSLY. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.**

"Chris! Engine 2 is down again! I need you to take a look at it!" The intercom shouted, jerking me awake.

"Yes, Captain Tess!" I replied frantically, grabbing my steam wrench and my steampack, slipping it on. I quickly exited my workshop, and sprinted across the airship towards the rear engines.

"Honestly… Sleeping on the job again? That's what, the sixth time this week?" Captain Tess scolded as soon as I reached the maintenance hallway for Engine 2. She was standing in front of the door, leaning on it slightly. "Now what's going on?" She asked as we entered the engine room. I sighed, knowing there was no way of changing the subject.

"It's nothing, really... " I muttered, glancing over the gigantic motor, trying to find the problem. She frowned, crossing her arms.

"You know that's not true."

"Yeah well… It's kind of personal…" I sighed, spotting several of the engine's pistons had broken. I grabbed a couple of extra pistons, and climbed to the second floor that looked over the engine. After connecting the hook in the back of the steampack to the railing, I hopped over, connecting the steam wrench with one of the outputs on the pack. I waited a couple of seconds, until the gauge on the wrench read 30 psi before I began to fix the motor.

"How personal?" Captain Tess asked. "I mean, if you feel extremely uncomfortable telling me, then by all means, just say so." I scoffed a bit. She would never let something go like that.

One piston was out, and replaced with a new one.

"Pretty personal. I mean sure, it's just petty relationship stuff… But still…" I sighed, continuing to work on the motor. A nearby valve puffed out a cloud of steam, the heat making me sweat a bit more.

"Is it your girlfriend again?" She sighed, leaning against a wall of machinery. "What did she do this time?"

Second piston replaced. Only two more to go.

"I may or may not have accidentally walked in on her fucking my 'best friend', or so I thought." I replied, a twinge of pain in my voice.

"Where is she right now?" She asked, a bit of flame in her voice that I failed to notice.

"She's in room 23. Why do you ask?" I replied, fixing another piston. No response. "Tess?" I called out. I turned and realized she wasn't there anymore. Down the hallway, I heard the door slam shut. "Captain!" I shouted, beginning to worry. She never stormed off like this. I slipped out of the steampack, leaving it hanging there and sprinted after her. The motor wasn't the top priority at the moment, it was making sure she didn't do anything stupid. "Hey wait! Where are you going?" I shouted, as she turned the corner, her footsteps stomping across the metal bridge. I ran after her, weaving my way through the crowd of engineers, gunmen, and civilians, nearly losing track of her several times. Turning the corner near the living quarters, I saw Tess standing in front of room 23, pounding on the door.

"Open up! This is Captain Tess!" She shouted, nearly shrieking. The door opened slightly, and I saw someone peer out as I walked towards them.

"What do you want?" They asked in a snobby, 'get-out-of-my-fucking-face' tone.

"Is that any way to talk to the Captain of the ship?" She retorted, trying to push the door open. The tension was heavy, choking the air out of my lungs. I couldn't breathe, and nobody wanted to say anything. The door flung open, and the click of a gun cocking shattered the silence.

"Tess!" I shouted, diving in front of her as the loud BANG of a gun echoed throughout the ship.

"Chris!" Tess screamed, rushing to my side.

She was the last thing I saw before my eyes shut.


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: NO, I DON'T OWN POKEMON AND ALL THAT JAZZ. ONLY THE OC'S AND IDEAS ARE MINE. PROBABLY.**

 _"Hey, Chris... You up?" Tess asked, her soft voice_ Tess whispered, lying down next to me. She shifted a bit, a slight rustling and she moved towards me.

"Yeah, I'm up. Can't sleep?" I whispered back, trying not to break the serenity of the forest as we lay inside our tent. I sat up a bit, stretching and taking in the cool breeze that wafted through the mesh windows.

" _No, not really. I keep imagining that I hear growling."_ She replied, moving closer towards me.

"Are you sure that it's not your stomach?" I laughed, glancing at her. The moonlight reflected gently off of her green hair and her white skin, giving her a mystical, glowing effect. A gust of wind pushed the tent gently, a faint growl accompanying it.

'' _Did you hear it?"_ Tess asked again, clutching my arm. We sat silent, listening intently. Another growl.

"Yeah, I heard it." I whispered, pulling her closer. "You're supposed to be a psychic pokemon, a gardevoir for crying out loud, so why didn't you feel anything yet?" I asked, trying to peer through the tiny mesh windows.

" _Did you ever think I was sleeping, and I'm still a bit tired?"_ She whispered back, glancing around fearfully.

Another snarl, this time from behind us.

"Maybe if we just stay quiet they'll go awa-" I began, before a houndoom ripped through the cheap fabric tent, snarling. "TESS! RUN!" I shouted, grabbing her hand, sprinting away from the tent. I could hear their footsteps behind us, getting closer and closer. I pushed Tess forward, before spinning on my heel to confront the five or six houndoom that seemed desperate for a bite. "JUST KEEP RUNNING!" I shouted.

" _Chris! No, I'm not going to leave you!"_ She yelled. I looked at her, and smiled.

"Don't worry about me. Just go. I'll buy you some time. You're special. Don't forget that." I said. The leader of the hunting pack, the alpha houndoom snarled, before pouncing on me, sinking its fangs into my neck.

 _A/N: Hey there, I'll bet you're confused right now. Let me explain. Remember the prologue? No? I suggest you read it. It might clear things up._

 _Anywho, each of the three chapters resemble a separate universe._

 _Chapter 1: Normal, everyday earth._

 _Chapter 2: Western style, Steampunk theme world. The steampack is basically a backpack that powers the engineer's tools and such. It also comes with a variety of other functions, but I haven't thought of any practical ones yet._

 _Chapter 3: Pokemon world. Yes, that's why I have the disclaimer. I don't need people suing me for stuff. Also, Tess, in this world, if you haven't caught it yet, is a Gardevoir. However, she closely resembles the same Tess in the other universes, hence "Special"._

 _If you're looking for a description of her, don't worry. She'll have one in the next chapter._

 _Hopefully, I cleared some things up. Also, chapter length is about to be increased._

 _So yeah, cya next time._


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I, ANGELIC SNOW DRAGON, HEREBY DECLARE THAT I DON'T OWN POKEMON.**

Billions and billions of years ago, a single, extremely powerful god merely existed. He had no purpose. Nothing to watch over. So, in exchange with his bodily form, he created a single universe encased within a protective shield. He watched over his precious creation lovingly, watching in fascination as the simple creatures evolved into complex, intelligent creatures.

However, one species, the monkey-like humans, became corrupt. They grew impure, too intelligent for their own good, and became greedy. They killed for the sake of killing, destroyed lands for the sake of entertainment, and performed other acts which disgusted the god. Furious, he decided to restart the universe he created. The god flooded the universe with power, wiping the minds of everything living. However, he pushed himself too far, bombarding the tiny sphere with immense amounts of power. The protective shield ruptured, scattering universes across space. The god himself was split amongst them, a different god for each one. The power that ruptured the protective shield changed the inhabitants within each universe. Different lifeforms were scattered throughout space.

Over time, all but three universes perished.

~OoOoO~

White. That's all I saw. Nothing but white. All around me. I remember how I died. A knife shoved into my gut, ripping through almost every important organ around that region. So was this what happens after you die? You drift aimlessly in a blinding white void?

" _No, this is merely an empty place within your mind."_ Someone said. I spun around, trying to pin down the source. _"Silly boy,"_ They laughed, _"I'm right here!"_ Behind me was a blonde girl in a cute pink dress, with a cute pink bow in her light blonde hair. _"My name's Astra! And you're wierd!"_ She grinned, hopping in circles around me.

" _Astra, what have I told you about treating these poor people?"_ A man calmly stated, sticking out his arm and lifting the young girl into the air. _"You have to treat them respect too, alright?"_ His outfit consisted of a pair of sandals and plain white robe, contrasting against his lengthy brown hair.

" _Daw, but they're funny!"_ Astra pouted, looking in my direction and poking her tongue out.

" _That doesn't mean you can make fun of them."_ The robed man replied, setting her down. _"My apologies upon her behalf. My name is-"_

" _Chris TuGava. You're quite the peculiar one, aren't you."_ A gruff voice echoed in my ears.

" _Excuse me, but I was talking. As I was saying, my na-"_

" _Do you know the reason as to why you were called here?"_ The voice boomed again, effectively cutting off the robed man once again.

" _Fine, just get on with the point."_ He mumbled, sitting down while Astra hopped into his lap.

" _So, do you know why you are here, Chris TuGava?"_ I shook my head. I found it best not to talk in these situations. _"Do you have no voice, child? Speak!"_

"U-uh… Is it because I'm dead and this is a sort of trial or something where they weigh my heart against a feather?" I stammered, remembering an ancient egyptian lesson from my history teacher.

Silence.

" _Uh, no."_ The voice snickered. _"Nice idea, but no. We have a favor to ask of you."_

"A favor? Wait, I don't even know who you are." I replied.

" _We're gods."_ All three of them said in unison. I nearly choked on my saliva.

"Well that was blunt. But it does explain how you just appeared out of nowhere… But I thought I was dead? How am I going to do a favor for you if I'm dead?" I said, slightly confused.

" _Yeah, about that. We'll explain later. Right now, we have to go and prepare ourselves. Farewell, Chris TuGava."_ They said, before disappearing before my eyes.

" _Oh, and one more thing. Take good care of your sister."_ The voice stated. _"We'll be in contact shortly."_

"Wait!" I shouted. "I have questions you need to answer!"

Darkness.

~OoOoO~

"Damn…" I grumbled. "That's gotta be one hell of a dream or something." I was lying down in a hospital bed, the smell of medicine and sick people slapping me awake. I was hooked up to an IV, a thick mess of bloody bandages wrapped around my stomach. I sat up, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. Ripping the IV off of my arm, feeling the sting as the needle ripped out, I walked over towards the exit.

I reached for the sliding doors handle, but paused as I heard sobbing from the other side. I peeked through.

"I-I can't b-believe he's that hurt… And he's in a coma for an estimated year?" Tess sobbed. I slid the door open, much to the disbelief of the doctor AND my sister.

"Ch-Chris?" She whispered. I nodded, grinning at her. "Chris!" She lept up, crushing me with a hug.

"I take it back, Ms. TuGana. Apparently, he's wide awake. By what means, the world will never know, but…" The doctor murmured. "I believe you two need some time alone?" I nodded, my sister still sobbing into my chest. I mouthed a thank you to him as he exited the room.

"Hey, you okay sis?" I whispered, running a hand through her sleek, black hair, tipped with a crimson red like mine. She nodded, sniffling a bit. I ran my hands down her slender body before lifting her up bridal style. "I think you need a nap. You look like you've been through hell."

"I-I was so worried about you… Don't do that again." She sniffed, gazing up at me with her natural blue eyes, before resting her head against my shoulder.

"I won't. I promise."

 **A/N: Well, looks like I didn't get too far with describing how Tess looks. Sorry 'bout that. It'll happen eventually. I just can't find a good way to have Chris here describe her without it being too pervy.**

 **Anywho, Chapter 4 y'all. Hope you enjoyed. Also, chapters will get longer at a certain rate. Just give it some time.**


	6. Chapter 5 - Fusion

**DISCLAIMER: POKEMON, YADA YADA YADA, OWNERSHIP GOES TO THEIR OWNERS, NOT ME.**

It happened on the way home. Tess and I decided to stop by a little coffee shop a few blocks away from our home and grab a bite to eat. We sat by a window that overlooked a nearby lake, sipping at our cappuccinos. We watched the sun reflect off of the surface, listening to the birds and the joyous laughs of children playing soccer.

Then it all went silent.

Tess and I both looked at each other confused.

"..." She tried saying something, but I couldn't hear her.

"..." I tried to reply, but nothing came out.

No sound.

We rushed to the window, and stared outside. Everyone was confused, beginning to get more and more frantic. Then, one by one, people started collapsing.

We rushed outside, checking on them. Unconscious, but alive. Tess tapped me on the shoulder, eyes wide in shock. She pointed to the sky, before collapsing herself. I checked on her, before I started feeling a bit drowsy myself. My legs gave out from under me, my back hitting the ground painfully.

I understood why Tess looked shocked.

In the sky above, two giant, ghostly copies of the earth were slowly approaching the us.

~OoOoO~

White. Again.

"Astra? Hello? Creepy disembodied voice? Anyone there?" I called out, waiting for a response.

"Nope, just us." I spun around to two different copies of… me? "My name is Chris TuGana, and this here," He said, pointing to the clone next to him, "is Chris TuGana. I'm guessing you're Chris TuGana as well?"

"U-Uh, yeah. Quick question, but do you know what's going on here?" I asked, scratching my head a bit.

"Yeah, uh, no. No clue. Something weird is going on though. I'm supposed to be dead." The Chris with goggles said, wiping his face with his sleeve to get rid of the coal dust.

"Same here. Man, it sucks to know I had my guts ripped out…" The other Chris murmured, adjusting his backpack strap as he fiddled with a small red and white ball in his hands.

"Really? I had mine blown out by a shotgun…" The Chris with goggles whispered.

"And I was practically gutted." I said, all of us glancing at our stomachs.

"Weird…" We said, in unison.

" _Yup! It's not by coincidence either."_ Astras cheery voice greeted our ears, appearing behind us. _"It's because you're all the same person!"_

Silence.

"Uh, that's not even possible. Maybe if we're long lost twins, or something along those lines, but the same person? No way!" I stated, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, even if it WERE possible, wouldn't there be a dimensional rift that's slowing expanding to devour our souls or something?" Steampunk Chris asked, rubbing the back of his head in confusion.

" _You guys over think this whole thing too much. I'd tell you the entire story of what's going on, but it'll take around 17 years."_ Astra spun in a little circle before lying down flat on her back. _"Look up."_

We gazed up at the now starry sky, watching as three ghostly images of the universe slowly began to synchronize.

" _I asked little ol' beardy to go get a good view of the show."_ She exclaimed, handing us separate bags of popcorn.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you." Pokemon Chris mumbled, munching on the buttery puffs of corn.

The three ghostly universes started to fuse, sending out explosions of light as each planet, each star, each person began to combine into themselves. It looked like a firework show, space version.

" _Well, as much as I'd like to stay and watch the show, I have to make sure that the multi-dimensional hyperionic flux-retainer won't blow up on us. You won't believe how much power it takes to do this. Cya in a bit!"_ Astra disappeared with a pop. Soon after, we all felt a pulling sensation towards each other.

"Uh, guys? Any clue what's happening?" I yelled, as we began to get smushed together.

"No, but I wish I had by Pichu right about now!" Pokemon Chris shouted.

"I think we're fusing together! Must have something to do with the fact that our worlds are fusing together too!" Steampunk Chris screamed, snapping his goggles over his eyes.

In a split second, we meshed, then passed out.

~OoOoO~

"Ugh." I groaned, raising an arm to shield my eyes from the bright sun. I sat up, my eyes still adjusting to the sudden blast of light.

My eyes widened.

 _ **A/N: I know, I know… More confusing stuff added to the story. It'll make more sense in the future. I hope.**_

 _ **Actually, I'm just writing this on the fly.**_

 _ **That's right, no overall plan or structure to this story. I'm just hoping it'll work out.**_

 _ **Anywho, I'm gonna go into more detail about each of the other worlds before the collision, and hopefully introduce the bad guy in all of this.**_

 _ **Also, hints towards relations.**_

 _ **Because that's always fun to write *wink wink***_

 _ **Anywho, Hope you enjoyed.**_


	7. Chapter 6 - Aftermath

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TRADEMARKED IN THIS STORY. TRUST ME.**

Strange things tend to happen during life. For instance, I never thought I would see a male stripper come up to me and start dancing in just his boxers. Things like that are unpredictable.

Like right now.

The entire city was… different. After I woke up, everyone else did shortly after, and were met with the same, confusing sight I was greeted with. Airships rumbled across the sky, their propellers nearly slicing the tops of some of the skyscrapers to bits. Various animals had changed appearance; some remained as the original animals like before, while others had turned into Pachirisu, or Houndoom, just to name a few. Even some people had changed appearance.

Tess, for example.

She still had her perfect, hourglass figure, a slender waist, supple breasts and ample rear, and as much as I'd hate to admit it, if she weren't my sister, I'd be all over her. Her skin was near white, instead of her usual, tannish pale color. Her black hair had turned green, only the red tips remaining, and one of her eyes were crimson. Her outfit consisted of a captain's outfit, strangely enough, instead of the normal Gardevoir dress.

My outfit had changed quite a bit as well. A pair of goggles sat atop my mess of black hair. My black bikers outfit remained unchanged, with the exception of a belt holding red and white pokeballs, and a black bag that had various, strange, foreign objects inside.

The only thing I didn't like was that my shoes were bright red running shoes, instead of my normal black combat boots.

The entire world was in chaos. Even the government was in shambles. Tess and I, being the police we were, (Did I fail to mention that I was a cop?) tried to contain most of the panic.

It was somewhat hard. Dogs and Houndooms were barking madly at each other; others seemed to team up against other animals. Various people had changed to trainers, others into the most humanlike pokemon, hence the lucarios, gallades and gardevoirs and such in the crowd, and many others wore steam powered exoskeletons, or carried a plethora of tools along with them.

I had a strange feeling that everything would work out eventually. That, and the feeling that Astra was watching over us, giggling her little cute head off.

"Hey, Tess." I nudged her a bit, after we were resting from calming the people in the streets nearby.

"Yeah? Something the matter?" Tess asked, a small tinge of red on her cheeks.

"I think it might be time to head back out. Sounds like they could use our help." I grumbled, as someone screamed in the distance.

"We can't even get a bit of rest for five minutes…" She grumbled, grabbing her pistol and the rest of her gear.

~OoOoO~

A lot has happened the past few days.

Chris got himself shot, then miraculously revived, seemingly good as new, thank God. The world's gone practically to shit, and we don't know what the future will hold. At least Chris is safe.

Do I seem to worry about him a lot?

Well, he is my brother after all. I'm supposed to worry about him. And yet… After the whole universal meshing thing, which Chris explained to me, I feel a lot more… Attached? No, that's not quite the right word. More like, desire.

I know it's weird, and taboo because I'm his sister, but it's almost impossible not to feel something for him.

Ever since we were little, he's been there for me. I was always in trouble as a child, getting cuts and bruises, frequently getting lost or finding myself in fights by complete accident. And Chris always found a way to make things better, whether through carrying me home on his back, or beating up those who threatened to hurt me. Even if he got hurt on my behalf, he always grinned back at me and said everything would be okay. He's always so kind, so caring, unless someone threatens to hurt someone else. I guess that's why he's always wanted to be a cop. To protect people. To protect me.

He's always been there for me. Always.

"Tess? Hey Tess! Earth to Tess?" Chris waved his hand in front of my face.

"Yes?" I quickly replied, realizing that I was starting to let my mind wander again.

"It's time to go home. Our shift is done." He whispered, handing me a towel. We had worked several hours overtime, and it looks like it payed off. The streets were a bit quieter, less chaotic, and people were starting to realize they weren't dreaming. There had even been a bit of chaos in the police force, considering how several of our best cops had turned into some Lucario, but nonetheless, we settled our differences and eventually set most of the surrounding area straight.

Something still felt a bit off, however. It may just be because of the whole, "I'm actually a Psychic pokemon in another universe, so now I can read minds and feel a whole load of shit I couldn't before", but it's still a bit strange. Chris seemed to notice it as well. A couple hours after we woke up, and he kept looking behind him, like something was watching him.

"Tess? You okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine, why do you ask?" I replied, grabbing my bag from my locker.

"You keep zoning out on me." Chris said, turning me around to face him, pinning me against my locker. He leaned forward, and I swore my heart lept out of my chest.

He planted his forehead against mine, something he used to do when we were little to check if I had a fever or not. Though, it didn't help that I was feeling attracted towards him, nor did it help that he was halfway through changing, which meant that he was topless. I blushed bright red, refusing to look him in the eyes, while breathing in his scent.

"You seem fine." He murmured, running a hand gently through my hair. "I'll get you some medicine just to be safe. But that can wait till we get home. You need some rest."

"You do too, you've been working so hard lately, especially today." I panted, still feeling a bit tingly from what just happened.

"I'll be fine." He grinned at me. "Now c'mon. Let's get some rest."

 _ **A/N: Well, that happened. I may have overdone the whole, "sister-attracted-to-brother" thing. Actually, it's more like she's obsessed, to be honest. Didn't quite get to explaining more about the other worlds, but that'll happen next chapter, as well as an explanation towards the whole, "something doesn't feel right".**_

 _ **Anywho, hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **More to come.**_

 _ **Peace, people.**_


	8. Chapter 7 (M)

**DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW THE DRILL, I DON'T OWN POKEMON.**

The next few days were a bit interesting. Numerous press conferences were held regarding changes to practically the entirety of society as we knew it. New laws were formed regarding how pokemon were to be treated, with the help from professors and trainers, as well as information booklets listing common items that came from their universe, and how to use them. Changes to the military, and changes to technology, as well as technological advances were brought forward thanks to the engineers that had experience aboard the steampunk airships. And our people explained how our world works, the laws set in place and how certain aspects of our life worked.

In the end, everyone grew accustomed to this new style of life.

But not everyone was happy. Unsurprisingly, many people didn't like giant, loud airships buzzing over their homes, nor did they like how some of their friends and some of the local animals had turned into pokemon. Most people dealt with the changes pretty well. A family of four was even recognized on the news for staying a family even though their dog turned into an Arcanine, their dad turned into an engineer on a steampunk airship, and their two children were ralts.

"Hey Tess, you think everything'll be alright now?" I asked, munching on a banana. I picked up my phone, checking the news.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Though there is something that still bugs me. I-I can't understand it, but it's like there's a sinister… presence that's somewhere." She mumbled, before tossing her controller on the floor in anger. "Damn this game. I hate those freaking campers…" Tess adjusted her hair, dyed black with a single strip of green on one side.

"You feel like going anywhere? We do have the day off today, so…" I suggested, picking up the controller and easily won the round for her. Tess perked up, eyes shining with a grin on her face.

"Shopping! Then, we could go and have a picnic by the lake! Yeah! C'mon, slowpoke!" She dashed into her room, before appearing a few seconds later all set to go.

"Allright, allright. Give me a few minutes." I laughed.

~OoOoO~

"Oof." I grunted, hefting the seven, heavy bags of clothes over my shoulder. "You didn't have to go and buy the entire store, you know." I grumbled.

"Ooh! How does this look on me?" Tess asked, grabbing a cute, slim, black dress, sliding into the fitting room, before jumping out with a little spin.

"Looks terrific!" I smiled. I wasn't lying either. The dress brought out her curvy figure, voluptuous and perfect. Once again, I found myself scolding myself for thinking this way about her.

"Great! I'll buy it and then we can go for a picnic by the lake." She winked at me, before blushing slightly and ran off to pay for the dress.

I smirked, before getting an odd, light-headed feeling. Out of nowhere, I heard a snap.

" _Hello? Chris? Dang, your brain is SMALL. I can barely move in here."_ Astra's voice came from nowhere.

"Astra?" I whispered. "What the- Where are you?"

" _I'm inside your brain, dummy. Sure was hard enough to try and find you in this mess of people. But seriously dude, study or something so that I can get some more room in here. Your brain is teeny."_ Astra replied.

"What do you mean my brain's too small?" I asked, getting a look of concern from a few of the passing shoppers. I swear I could hear her snicker.

" _Just kidding. It's actually quite spacious, and there's a bunch of cool stuff… Like this magazine."_ She replied. _"Oooh, what's this? You're into this sorta stuff?"_

I blushed bright red.

She must've been talking about a certain, lewd magazine I bought a while back that peaked my interest, that I must've remembered for some odd reason.

"Get outta my head." I grumbled, as Tess skipped over, cheerful as ever. "Stupid girl." I thought.

" _You do know I can hear you when you think, right?"_ Astra giggled. _"Well, as much as I'd like to stay, looks like you and your- Wait, that's your sister? Holy Crap!"_ I smirked. I hadn't heard her swear before, and it was kinda cute. _"Hey Chris, you didn't tell me your sister was such a hottie!"_

"I thought you'd know, because hey, you're in my brain and stuff." I thought back, smiling at Tess.

" _Well one, it's currently under a certain part of your brain that's not allowing me inside, for reasons unknown to me. I suspect it's because Ms. Sexy over there is something you desire so much to protect, that you're constantly protecting her in your mind as well."_ She murmured in awe. A few seconds later, I heard munching inside my head.

"Are you eating in there?" I thought, as I hefted up the now eight bags of clothes and followed Tess to the car.

" _Um, yeah. I think it would be fun to follow you guys for a while. Plus, I can act as a narrator or something."_ Astra giggled, before more crunching. _"Dang, these chips taste good."_ More crunching.

"As much as I'd like to have you stay and watch, can you get out of my head? I can't hear myself think with all the munching and crunching and chewing you're doing in there." I thought.

" _Humph, you're no fun."_ Astra pouted. _"Maybe I'll go visit your sister. Bye now!"_

Another light-headed feeling.

"Tess! Watch where you're going!" I shouted, as she suddenly tilted forwards. I dropped the bags, catching her before her head hit the ground.

"Ooh… Sorry about that…" Tess mumbled. "I felt a little dizzy for a moment…"

"You still feeling up for the picnic? Or do you wanna go back and get some rest?" I asked her, helping her stand up before grabbing the bags and throwing them into the trunk of the car.

"No, no… We can go on the picnic… Just give me a moment…" She sighed, slumping into the passenger seat.

"Sure." I replied, slipping into the driver's seat.

~OoOoO~

"Tess. Hey Tess." I tried shaking the gorgeous beauty awake.

"Mm. Oh don't stop…" She mumbled.

"Tess, we're here." I blushed, tapping her on the nose.

"Wha- Oh! Chris!." She blushed bright red. "Uh, can you give me a few minutes? I need to take care of something… I'll follow you out there once I'm done, deal?"

"Uh yeah, sure…" I replied, a hint of curiosity in my tone. I grabbed the picnic basket and strolled out onto the green grass.

~OoOoO~

"Hey Astra," I whispered. "Keep going."

" _Whatever you say, hottie. Can't say I want to stop it there either."_ Astra replied with a giggle.

I grinned, shut my eyes, and slipped a hand down my pants.

 **(MATURE CONTENT WARNING)**

" _Ready?"_ Astra giggled.

"Please… I need this…" I whispered, lightly rubbing myself in anticipation.

I opened my eyes to a grinning Astra, who instead of the normal, cute girl I saw when she first introduced herself to me, was now a hot, busty woman.

Immediately, I stripped off my clothes, biting my lip as she slowly, and seductively glided over, stripping and revealing her gloriously large breasts, and her cute little slit. I lay on my back, spreading my legs and exposing my shaved pussy, purring with delight as she slid her tongue up my slit.

"Oooh.. That's it…" I moaned, massaging my breasts with one hand, while the other kept Astra's head firmly planted in my crotch. I squealed as she began to lap up my juices, the tip of her tongue lightly slapping my clit, making me squirm in excitement.

To my disappointment, she stopped.

I glanced up, to see why she stopped, but I was met with Astra's perfect ass right in front of my face, glistening. I met her eyes, and she merely winked before nibbling on my clit, making me moan. As soon as I opened my mouth, she planted her crotch on my face, her smell intoxicating and delicious.

Gingerly, I licked at her pussy, tasting the sweet nectar that soon became addicting. Astra let out a sigh as my tongue slipped into her tight slit, desperate to delve deeper within her lucious folds.

Soon, I felt a familiar twinge in my crotch, and I knew I was close.

"Astra, I think I'm- Ahh.. OOooh." I moaned, as she slipped a finger inside.

" _AAaaahh… I know, I am too."_ She giggled, her tone dripping with lust. She started to finger me faster, and faster, making me tongue fuck her delicious pussy faster and faster, until both of us moaned with ecstasy as we came in each other's faces.

Panting, we lay on the ground, basking in the afterglow.

Astra stood up, licked her fingers, and winked at me before I shut my eyes.

 _ **A/N: Well, that happened. I didn't quite mean to make Astra lesbian, so she might have some, "Interactions" with Chris later one. Also, I forgot to introduce the villain again. Writing sexy scenes tends to get the better of me, as bad as they are.**_

 _ **Maybe I should... Nah.**_

 _ **Nonetheless, hope you enjoyed. *winks***_

 _ **See you guys next chapter.**_


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: NO, NO OWNERSHIP OVER ANY PART OF POKEMON. I PROMISE.**

I spread out the classic plaid sheet, basking in the warm sun. Shortly after, I heard Tess' shoes shuffle through the grass towards me, a grin plastered on her face.

"You're cheery today. Something special came up?" I asked, handing her a soda and a sandwich.

"Let's just say… I found something to do in my free time." She giggled. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, before shaking my head. "What?"

"I just wanted to know what Astra did to you." I bluntly said, seeing if Astra did go into my sister's mind. I thought correctly, because she blushed red.

"How do you know her?" She asked, a twinge of suspicion in her voice.

"I've met her before the entire universe thing. And, she was in my mind a few moments before she went into yours." I responded, taking a sip of the soda. After a few moments of silence, Tess began to ask me details about what happened while everyone passed out, and I gladly explained everything I knew to her.

Eventually, the sun began to set, lighting the sky with a golden orange and a royal purple, outlining the passing planes, airships, and trainers on their flying pokemon. We packed up our stuff, tossed it in the back of our car, before we sat on the roof, watching the sunset. Tess leaned on my shoulder, her eyes slowly closing as she drifted off to sleep.

That put me in a precarious situation.

Her light perfume dulled my reasoning, smelling of roses and peaches, almost addicting. When she leaned against me, I was able to see down her shirt, her perfect melons taunting me, making me blush. The sun gently caressed her skin, giving her an almost glowing effect, making her seem even more angelic than usual.

"If only you weren't my sister…" I sighed, forcing myself to watch the sun as it nearly disappeared behind the horizon.

My head felt a bit light.

" _Does it really matter if she's your sister?"_ Astra whispered, once again in my mind.

"Welcome back, Astra. Aren't you gonna stay in my sister's mind a bit more? And what did you two do while I was setting up the picnic?" I thought, slowly lifting Tess up off my shoulder, gently setting her down in the passenger seat.

" _Eh, your mind is much more spacious than hers. It's too cramped of thoughts about yo- oops, stuff."_ Astra said, giggling to herself.

"What sort of stuff?" I thought, turning the ignition and beginning to drive back home.

" _Oh you know… Girl stuff."_ She giggled again.

"Oh. Okay then…" I mumbled, turning into our driveway. I carried Tess into her bed, pulling a blanket over her. "If only…" I sighed, before I quietly shut the door and flopped down in my own bed.

" _If only what?"_ Astra asked, cheery as ever.

"Nothing." I blushed, hoping I didn't reveal something to her on accident.

" _Nothing? Is it something to do with your sexy sister?"_ Astra snickered, starting to munch on something again. I blushed at the mention of my sister, earning another giggle from Astra.

"N-No!" I stammered, hoping she didn't notice anything.

" _You're lying, aren't you Chris. I don't see why you- Ohh. That explains SO MUCH."_ Astra whispered, much to my disappointment. Looks like she found out what I thought about Tess. _"Wanna know something?"_ Astra asked.

"Sure, I guess." I mumbled, stripping down to nothing. I find sleeping in the nude is much more comfortable than with clothes on.

" _One, Tess loves you, and Two, dayum you have a big cock."_ She giggled.

"Astra!" I gasped. "Don't say stuff like that! Besides, aren't you too young or something?"

" _I'm practically a god, remember? I'm much older than I look."_

"But still…" I groaned. "And did you say Tess loves me? I already know that."

" _Not like a sibling love, dummy. She loves you like, love love. Y'know."_ Astra said.

"Like, a couple kind of love?" I whispered.

" _No, like a "I want to be forever by your side and make love with you every night" kind of love."_

"But…" I stammered, flustered.

" _Trust me. I know."_ Astra giggled. _"Earlier, she needed a little bit of "Stress Relief", so I "Helped" her out."_

"Do I even wanna know what you two did?" I groaned.

" _We ate each other's cunt's until we squirted all over each other's faces."_ Astra laughed, making me blush, and my dick twitch. _"What I found most interesting,"_ She continued, _"was that she was thinking about YOU the entire time."_

Next thing I know, it was morning.

" _Morning, sleepyhead."_ Astra yawned. _"You passed out with a grin on your face. Looks like you liked what I told you last night."_

"Shut up." I mumbled, feeling the heat rising in my cheeks.

" _Think I should tell your sis what you think about her?"_ Astra whispered. I could feel the devilish mind of hers working.

"No!" I thought, pulling on my uniform. "Anything but that, please." I mumbled, working my way to Tess's room, knocking on her door. "Tess, it's six. Our shift starts at seven."

"Okay!" I heard her voice call out, muffled.

~OoOoO~

We drove into the station's lot, weary after having to deal with a domestic violence case between a mother and her Lucario husband, who was apparently a drunk. We knocked the husband unconscious, which took quite a bit of time, considering they're fighters, and tossed him in the back seat.

Tess opened the door, while I hefted him over my shoulder, grunting with the weight.

"Oof… Seriously, I'll be glad once this is over with…" I grumbled. We tossed him into an empty jail cell, still unconscious. We walked into our chief's office, giving him a few details about what happened, and such before we filed a report.

Some time in our last hours of our shift, Tess tugged at my sleeve, pointing slightly with her head in a certain direction.

"Get off of me you asshats!" Our father's drunken voice made me cringe, memories flooding back. I made the mistake of making eye contact with him. "Hey you! Chris, you sonovabitch! Get me outta this mess!"

I walked over, pulling Tess behind me, while she peeked out fearfully.

"What did you do this time?" I sighed, pulling a chair for him to sit in. When he didn't say anything, I looked to the officers who restrained him.

"We found him in a drunken stupor following some schoolgirls, before grabbing one and trying to rape her." One said, giving him a deathly stare.

"I need to get laid." The drunken idiot burped. "I need some young pussy." Out of nowhere, he grabbed Tess. "This little beauty will do just FINE." Her eyes opened in fear, and her mouth just opened, no sound.

I wrestled Tess out of his grip, before punching him in the face.

"Don't you DARE touch her!" I shouted, spitting in his face before dragging him off to jail.

"Listen here you… you… sack of shit!" He slurred, still trying to be dominant. "I raised your bitch… *burp* ass to be more obedient than this!"

"Shut up! Shut up! You can't say anything after you left us for dead! Or did you forget that, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" I shouted, furious.

"I did what I had to!" He replied, grabbing the bars of the cell, trying to rip them off.

"YOU HAD MONEY! YOU COULD'VE FED US FOR YEARS! AND YET YOU DROP US OFF ON SOME HIGHWAY, RIDING AWAY IN YOUR BUGATTI?! YOU HAD EVERYTHING! THERE'S NOTHING THAT YOU HAD TO DO!" I slammed the door leading to the jail cells shut, the entire station dead silent. I started shaking, still furious, so I climbed to the roof, sitting down on a bench that officers often used during their breaks.

I heard the door open, then slowly shut behind me, before Tess sat down next to me.

"Sorry you had to see that…" I sighed, leaning back and staring that the sky. Tess didn't reply, but simply leaned against me, pressing her head on my shoulder.

 _ **A/N: Family problems. Never good. Considering not even putting a villain in the story with the way it's going. Depends.**_

 _ **Anywho, see you again later.**_


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: POKEMON IS OFFICIALLY OWNED BY GAMEFREAK AND OTHER ASSOCIATES. I AM NOT ONE OF THOSE, SO DON'T SUE ME.**

Tess and I were still on the roof, still trying to calm down. It was working. The peaceful, gentle breeze brushing against us, along with the slight scent of nearby flowers we planted on the roof's garden eventually reverted us to our normal state. We came back downstairs, reassuring everyone that everything was alright.

Things went back to normal a few minutes afterwards, besides the furious screams of our drunken father, muffled by the heavy steel door.

"Hey," One of our officers on the K9 unit called out, peeking his head through the door that lead to where the dogs were, "Can you guys help out a bit? We're undermanned and things are getting pretty hectic here."

"Sure." Tess replied, as we followed him. Several of the dogs in our station had turned into Pokemon, making some of them a bit more difficult to handle. Tess and I started to calm them down, using a combination of her psychic abilities as well as my strangely good handling of dogs.

"Thanks!" The officers said, waving as we exited.

"Ugh, I need a shower." Tess whined, fanning herself a bit. "I reek of dog."

"No kidding." I joked, holding my nose. She punched me lightly on the shoulder, grinning back.

"Tess, Chris, you got another one." Our chief called out, handing us a manila folder. We both groaned, earning a collective chuckle from the nearby people.

~OoOoO~

We approached the west end of the city, watching the city transition from our regular, normal city to a steampunk, mechanical madhouse. After the government passed the Grouping Laws, every city in the nation was split into the west, the north, and the east, each with their own style of building. The west was steampunk based, airships floating ominously over the city. The north was our regular cities, the skyscrapers piercing the clouds. The east was pokemon based, filled with gyms, healing centers, shops, and parks.

"We're here." I said, pulling up next to the Arna Docks, the dock used for airships and airship maintenance. We walked into the main reception area, a young woman sitting at a desk smiled brightly at us.

"Hello, welcome to the Arna Doc-"

"Officer Chris TeGuva and Officer Tess TeGuva. We're here about a 911 call." I cut her off, my eyes wandering around the room, taking note of everything.

"Oh." Her tone grew dark. "Yeah, upstairs." She murmured. "You might wanna take the stairs." She suggested, pointing down a hallway to her right.

"Ready?" I asked Tess, pulling out my pistol. She nodded, and we took off up the stairs. A few minutes later, we came to the top.

"AH YA MOTHER FUCK'IN BITCH!" We heard another familiar voice shout. "I'M GONNA RIP YOUR BALLS OFF AND SHOVE 'EM DOWN YOUR THROAT 'TILL THEY FALL OUT OF YOUR ASS!" Tess froze again, her eyes growing wide. I gently put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a grin of reassurance before I peeked through the door.

I quickly threw open the door, before rushing forward with my pistol aimed.

"GET DOWN OR I'LL PUT YOU DOWN!" I shouted, scanning the room a bit more. My mother stood in the middle of the platform, knife in hand, clutching the throat of an engineer. The nearby mechanics all dropped on the ground, a bit surprised by my entrance.

"MAKE ME YOU-" Our mother stopped. "Chris? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it is. Now drop the knife, or I shoot it out of your hand." I replied grimly. The knife glowed a slight purple, before completely shattering into pieces. Next thing I know, Tess rushes past me, a furious gleam in her crimson eyes.

"YOU BITCH!" She shrieked, tackling our mom to the ground, clawing at her face. I ran forward, struggling to separate the two, cuffing our mother to the hook of a steampack, tossing the entire thing up in the air as I pressed "retract". The pack got stuck in an overhead platform, lifting her by the wrist. Meanwhile, I tried to control my enraged sister.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!" She shrieked again.

"Tess! Get a hold of yourself!" I said, pinning her on the ground. She snarled and thrashed violently, kicking me in the ribs a couple of times, but I kept her on the floor. At one point, I lost my grip on her hand which shot forward and clawed at my back, gashes forming thanks to her nails.

"Tess! Stop it!" I cried, starting to get a bit worried.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" She roared.

"TESS!" I shouted, pressing her face against mine as I glared into her eyes. "STOP. NOW."

"I SWEAR I'M GO-" She paused, the fury raging through her eyes starting to dim. Tears began to well up in her eyes, her body going limp. Panting, I slowly got up, calling in a couple of officers to deal with our mother.

"Chris…" Tess mumbled, staring at the ceiling, tears now beginning to leak out of the edges of her eyes. "Chris… I'm… Oh god…" She murmured, starting to cry much harder.

"Hey, it's okay." I shushed, kneeling next to her, running a hand through her hair.

"I… I…" She mumbled, still staring at the ceiling.

I lifted her back, sitting her up, wiping the tears from her face.

"It's okay, Tess. Everything will be fine. Trust me, okay?" I whispered, pulling her into a hug.

 _ **A/N: I feel like I shouldn't say too much here.**_


	11. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: YEAH, YOU GUYS SHOULD GET IT BY NOW. NO OWNERSHIP OF ANYTHING.**

The mechanics on the dock had taken quite a scare. First, a psycho woman, namely, our mother, had tried to take a hostage for some reason, then Tess snapped and tried to kill her.

Speaking of which, there's a reasonable answer to why she acted that way. Or at least, reasonable to her.

When we were little, when our father wasn't a fiendish drunk, our mother, on the other hand, was a drug abuser. And when I say abuser, I mean, major abuse. Like cocaine, marijuana, stuff like that. Every so often, she'd come back home extremely high, and sometimes, if she was in a bad mood, she'd come after either of us.

Reason as to why? I still don't know.

One time, she corned Tess in her room, and I happened to hear her shout for help, before our mother slapped a piece of duct tape over her mouth, grabbing her arm roughly. I rushed in and shoved her out of the way, standing over Tess, trying to protect her.

As far as protecting goes, I succeeded.

She did manage to stab me several times in the side, however, before our father walked in, and saved us. I was in a coma for about a week, a punctured lung, and infections in several of the wounds.

I obviously came through fine, but Tess changed. She growled at the mere mention of our mother, who we almost never saw again except during christmas and certain occasions. Granted, I was pissed at her too, but not to the extent Tess did.

"Tess?" I whispered, reluctantly drawing away from our hug. She didn't say anything, just looked at me, her eyes red and wet. "C'mon. We gotta get back to the station, and I'll see if we can take a bit of sick time or something." I gently pulled Tess up, wrapping an arm around her as we went to the police car, and back to the station.

~OoOoO~

It happened again.

I snapped again.

When I saw my mother again, all I saw was red. I could never forgive her for what she did to Chris. Never.

But I went too far. I'm supposed to be an officer, someone who keeps their calm and protects others, not have an intense, burning desire to kill someone.

At least Chris was there. Things could've gotten out of hand really quick. One whiff of his scent as he hugged me, and I snapped back to reality. I've always managed to get him hurt in some way because of me. He's always been there to save me. And I love him for that.

No, I'm in love with him.

~OoOoO~

"Sure, you guys have worked hard enough anyway. Actually, take the next few days off. That should help a bit." Our Chief said, a small grin on his face. I had requested tomorrow off for both Tess and I, but I guess the Chief was much nicer than I thought. "Anyway, we've got some new recruits joining soon. They need the experience. Especially that gunslinger…" He grumbled.

"Thanks Chief. I owe you one." I smiled back, before exiting. Tess fell asleep on the ride home, her light makeup streaking because of her tears.

It pained me to see her like that.

I quickly changed back into my comfortable dark jeans and leather jacket, and I opened Tess' locker and grabbed her stuff too. She was still asleep. I threw her stuff in the back, and hopped back in the front. I pulled out of the station, just as it began to drizzle slightly. A few minutes later, it started getting darker, and started to rain harder. Next thing I know, I can barely see, the rain pounding on the roof of the car. I glanced back over at Tess, breathing ever so softly.

A flash of lightning and a crack of thunder later, and her arms were clutching mine. She's always had a fear of lightning, and would frequently run into my room and slide in next to me ever since we were little.

Even to this day, she climbs in my bed during a bad storm.

Personally, I find it kinda cute. Scratch that, she's just cute in general.

I reached over with one arm, pulling her closer. She seemed to calm down a bit, thankfully, and I was able to focus on the slippery road.

We pulled into our driveway a few minutes later, the storm still raging on.

"C'mon. If we hurry, we can get in without getting too soaked." I said, reaching for the door. A flash of lightning ripped the sky open, the following roll of thunder shaking the car. Tess whimpered, and clutched my arm harder. "C'mon Tess." I said.

She shook her head no, raising her head a bit and stared into my eyes.

Those two, gorgeous red and blue eyes.

"Fine." I murmured, leaning back, listening to the storm raging outside.

Another flash, the bolt visible in the dark sky. Tess visibly jumped, then cringed as the thunder roared overhead.

"Well, it doesn't look like we'll be able to go anywhere soon, so… Might as well get comfortable." I mumbled, adjusting the seat to lean back, and moved the chair as far back as I could.

Another crack of thunder shook the car, and next thing I know, Tess is whimpering and snuggling with me. It was cramped, with her lying down on top of me.

~OoOoO~

I hate thunderstorms. I'm still terrified of them ever since I was a little girl, but now, I can feel the emotions of the nearby animals, all of them just as equally terrified, making the whole thing even worse.

Imagine it like this: You're scared of something, but because there's three of you in one body, it's that level of fright times three. Add one, because you happened to be psychic and can feel emotions of other living things close by, making the whole thing four times worse than before.

At least Chris was there.

He's been my giant, protective teddy bear. I almost feel kind of ashamed that I rely on him so much. He's been there for me so many times, yet I've never done anything for him. I find it shocking that he still hasn't abandoned me.

Or maybe he doesn't want to.

Maybe… Just maybe…

Another crack of lightning and a roar of thunder shattered that thought. All I could do was whimper and turn to my brother for help.

~OoOoO~

Tess was shivering slightly, and the storm had no intention of letting up. It was a bit chilly in the car, but she must've had it a bit worse than I did. I was underneath her warm, soft, luscious body while she laid on top of mine, open to chilly air. I sat up a bit, slipping my leather jacket off and laid it over her. She sighed a bit, a small grin evident on her gorgeous face.

"Why did you have to be my sister…" I mumbled to myself. "You cute, delicious thing. If only..." I murmured, finally letting my fatigue take over.

Little did I know that Tess was wide awake, Astra watching over both of us with a mischievous smile…

 _ **A/N: Gosh my writing is getting worse. I need to read a good book or two. Anyway, enjoy. Astra's plotting something very, very naughty for the two of them soon.**_

 _ **Just saying.**_


	12. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: NO OWNERSHIP OVER POKEMON**

"Ugh…" I groaned, raising my head up a bit. The sun was shining, the car soaked, and Tess was sleeping peacefully on top of me.

"Hey… Tess…" I whispered, gently moving her hair from her face. I paused for a moment, admiring her beauty before I scolded myself. "Dammit… She's your sister…" I mumbled. I sat there for a couple of more minutes, listening to her breathing.

Then I realized the awkwardness of our position.

She was straddling my hips, her arms wrapped around my neck, her head leaning against my shoulder.

"Tess." I whispered with urgency. "Tess, wake up."

"Mmmmhmm…" She groaned, clutching me tighter.

"Tess!" I whispered again, a bit louder. She moaned again, still refusing to get up. I groaned quietly, throwing my head back in defeat.

A familiar light headed feeling greeted me.

" _Hey Chris!"_ Astra said, cheerfully. _"What's up with...you…"_ She slowly came to a stop, and I shut my eyes, waiting for her to yell at me, or scream at me, something along those lines.

" _So, why'd it take you guys so long?"_

~OoOoO~

"What?!" I almost screamed, clasping my hand over my mouth, stifling it to a murmur. "What do you mean, why'd it take so long?"

" _Like I said, why'd it take so long for you guys to get together?"_ Astra replied.

"We're not together." I mumbled.

" _Oh. That still doesn't explain your current situation."_ Astra giggled.

"She's kinda scared of lightning, and there was a storm last night, so we couldn't get out of the car, then she kinda jumped on me when there was a particularly large storm, so…" I thought, straining to look around to see if anyone's around.

" _Ah."_

"So yeah, I might be a bit stuck until she wakes up…"

" _Mmhmm."_

"Uh, anything you can do about that?"

" _Unfortunately, no."_

"Right."

" _So, let's go exploring!"_ She laughed, before I was suddenly knocked out.

White.

"Uh, Astra?" I called out, a bit surprised by the sudden surrounding change.

" _Right here. On the ground."_ Astra giggled. She was lying down on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. _"For being a police officer, you sure suck at finding people in an empty room."_

"Uh huh. Says the goddess." I mumbled, laying down next to her.

" _So, ready?"_ Astra smiled, raising a hand. Little purple and pink whisps slowly twirled from her fingers, dancing and sliding around in the air, spinning and sparkling while they slowly moved together as one, giant ball. _"Hold on tight. It might get bumpy."_

She grabbed my hand, then jumped headfirst into the ball, violently jerking me with.

~OoOoO~

We landed on a grassy field, with daisies, lavenders, and roses scattered across the vast green sea.

"Not what I thought when you said exploring, Astra." I mumbled.

" _What?"_

"Oh, nothing… So, where are we?" She didn't respond after a few seconds, so I glanced over.

She grinned at me, winked, then disappeared with a flash.

~OoOoO~

It was that dream again. My favorite of them all. Something changed every time, like the color of the flowers to who was there.

Chris was standing in the middle of the grassy field, glancing around.

"Chris!" I shouted, gleefully running over to him, tackling him to the ground with a tight hug.

"Hey Te-" He began, before the wind was momentarily knocked out of him. I sat up, straddling his hips, looking down on him with a smile.

"Hey, let's do it." I whispered gently, slowly unbuttoning my uniform. His eyes widened, and he paused, as if thinking extremely hard about what to do. "Not in the mood?" I purred, leaning down so we were face to face. "I'll get you in the mood." I whispered into his ear, nibbling on it slightly before I thrust my hand down his pants. My hands slid down his pants, closer and closer to what I longed for, what I needed.

Then I woke up.

~OoOoO~

I was, again, violently jerked back, landing in the familiar white dome of my mind.

" _Quick, she's gonna wake up soon. You better get going. And, uh, make sure she doesn't feel that monster in your pants."_ Astra giggled, appearing quickly in a flash of pink smoke, before disappearing in a flash of purple smoke.

I was still sort of shocked at what happened, but I didn't have time to think about it before I passed out again.

I opened my eyes, squinting as the sun reflected off of the shiny, wet hood of the car and directly into my eyes. After a few moments, I heard Tess moan, then shift slightly. I let out a sigh, glancing out of the window. Another few seconds, before I felt her wiggle around a bit more.

"Tess?" I whispered gently, nudging her on the shoulder a bit.

"Mmm... " She groaned.

"Tess?" I asked again, moving some of her hair out of her face again.

"Mm… Uh…" She mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Wuz going on?" She slurred, still groggy.

"C'mon. It's like, 11 AM? Let's get inside and THEN you can sleep." She shifted around a bit more.

"Hang on. There's something poking me in the ass-" She reached down, and grabbed my semi-erect member. I didn't even realize that I had a bit of an erection, and I blushed red.

"Uh, sorry…" I mumbled sheepishly. She blushed too, gingerly removing her hand. Awkward silence soon followed. "So! Inside the house." I said. Tess jumped up, happy to be off topic.

"Right. Let's… Wait, my stuff!"

"It's in the back." I grinned."Being the considerate brother I am, I grabbed your stuff."

"Alright hotshot. I'll be in bed, sleeping, if you need me."

 _ **A/N: Sorry, Finals. Ugh.**_


End file.
